Lunch Break
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS Story: Who knew a lunch break could have so many random, precious, amazingly sexy moments? Macy paused, she meant to say amazingly funny moments. Summary Sucks I know But read it anyways. Please?


**Hey guys! Man I could cry at the wonderful things people have been saying about my stories! Thanks to everyone who reads. I'm on my lunch break and decided to type something cute and quirky. And yes the song Kevin sings, I made up while driving home to eat lunch. Oh I don't own anything but the story. I keep forgetting to add those to my notes. **

**KoLi**

Kevin's shoes clicked down the hall way as her tried desperately not to bust a move. He wanted to so badly to dance down the hall singing," LUNCH BREAK Oh Ya! I'm on my lunch break baby. Aint Nothing but food and me being Lazy. Oh Lunch Break you make me crazy. I wish you would last all day ya! LUNCH BREAK!" Ok so maybe he had whispered the words and shuffled his feet just a little bit. But who could blame him. Mom made peanut butter and grape jelly and he had a feeling there was chocolate pudding in the lunch pail he had clinged to his chest like a precious baby. He reached the table where he normally met his brothers, Stella and Macy and sat down. They all had an unspoken promise that they would not open their bags til all were present. And then the trading commenced. Kevin waited and waited but his excitement was almost too much. There would be no trading of his snackage today. He was all about the pb&j. Finally they all arrive and ceremonially placed their assorted lunch bags on the tables. One by one they opened them and looks of glee or disappointment moved around the table.

"I got a ham and cheese with mayo." Joe almost shouted holding the sandwich in the air. Macy grabbed at it and said in return.

"Egg salad with bacon bits." Joe smiled and snatched the bag out of her hand. Stella looked down at her salad and sighed, she had to drop some weight for the fashion conference. No ham and cheese or egg salad. Not even the delicious bagel with Nutella and peanut butter nick was offering to the group.

"Come on guys, you know I can't eat this, I'll be pumping insulin all day. I think mom gave me Joe's lunch." Joe and Macy shrugged their shoulders. Once a trade was made that was the end of the deal. Nick lost out. And who was he to complain; when things ended poorly with a girl he didn't keep himself away from the cookie dough. Macy had seen it with her own two eyes. The group became silent as the sounds of chewing and swallowing filled the air. When lunch was finished a large belch was heard. Everyone turned to look at Macy. She turned a crimson color and said softly, "Sorry." Joe laughed loudly and erupted one of his own. Macy had unknowingly started a competition. And it was on. Kevin breathed deep and let out what was more of a man grunt then a burp and looked satisfied that no one had yet to challenge it. Joe looked at his brother in all seriousness.

"Dude that doesn't count, you totally inhaled before you burped."

"Excuse me, Joseph but that does count. You're just upset that Big Brother showed you who's boss. Again."

It was after this sentence that Nick let a roar escape from his lips that shook the table. Nick didn't even have to say a word. He just sat there as a cocky grin moved up his cheeks. Kevin and Joe admitted defeat and golf clapped their appreciation.

"Well played Nicholas, but revenge will be mine." Kevin said with standing with his fist in the air. He promptly sat down and looked over at Macy. She was giggling into her napkin. Their eyes met and Kevin looked away with a blush. Stella happened to notice and raised an eyebrow at Joe, Joe simply shrugged his shoulders and dug around his backpack looking for something more to eat.

Macy was pulled into a closet and she nearly screamed until she felt some kiss her. She sighed, completely content upon realizing it was Kevin.

"God you looked so beautiful at lunch I couldn't wait til after school." Macy laughed and kissed him again. She sighed but this time it was a hollow sound.

"You don't think they know do you?"

"Absolutely not." Macy shook her head.

"not even Stella?" Kevin nodded.

"Not even Stella." Macy was satisfied with his answer and promptly began the heated make out session that lasted all of the five minutes they had to get to class. She didn't mind being late today. Kevin looked damn good today and she wasn't missing anything. It was only Math.

**AHA! I'm finished! I know I pulled out a hot and heavy Kevin Macy moment. Which is totally abnormal for me. And I'm not quite satisfied with it. I prefer romantic and precious moments. But who I am kidding they're teenagers in high school. So ya, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviewing makes me happy and Happiness equals more stories! **

**KoLi**


End file.
